A Boring Day
by charmed1818
Summary: Its a boring day in the precinct, and Olivia's found something she loves to do! R


**A Boring Day**

This is my first SVU fic. I don't own anything, but I do own the magical monkey hiding under my bed. Thanks to my wonderful helper on this story who helped me through my writer's block: LivElRocks a lot! She gave me some ideas for the end! Thanks!

* * *

It was a regular day at the precinct. The only thing different was there were no cases. Each of them had already finished there paperwork in an hour tops. They were bored.

Just as Olivia was about to get up to get some coffee, a ball of paper just nearly missed her head. She turned her body to look at Elliot, who was trying not to laugh, and smirked before throwing the paper right back at him. Of course this time she hit him right in the middle of his forehead. This made everyone laugh, well all except Elliot.

"Thanks Liv! I didn't hit you!" Elliot complained.

"Yeah, but you tried to," Olivia replied. She then got up go get her coffee. Once she was half way to the coffee machine something hit her back, but this time it came from a different direction. Olivia looked in Munch's direction, and saw that both him and Fin were laughing. Now she was getting mad.

"Okay! Now which one of you threw that one?" Olivia practically screamed.

Of course, all she got in return was faces trying to look innocent, but they all started laughing.

"I swear to god if I get hit again this pot of coffee will be poured on all of you!" Olivia threatened.

"Olivia, I think it's a conspiracy that you think it was one of us," Munch said with a straight face.

"I swear if you start up with your theories again I'LL pour that coffee over your head!" Fin threatened Munch.

"You wouldn't do that," Munch told Fin.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Fin asked Munch.

"Not particularly," Munch replied.

"Good. I now suggest you shut up," Fin ordered Munch.

This made Olivia a little less angry. She had to laugh at that so she was feeling better now. She just sat down with her coffee, and enjoyed not having to have a case, since that meant someone had to have been violated in some way.

Just then Cragen came out of his office.

"Does everyone have all of their paperwork done?" Cragen asked the group.

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"Good," Cragen told them before going back into his office.

"Glad to know he believes us," Munch joked. No one laughed at that except himself.

Olivia pulled something out of her drawer in her desk. Nobody knew what it was. They all saw her open it, and start drawing. Elliot then got up with his coffee cup. He walked around to the coffee pot around the other way in which gave him more time to try and see what Olivia was drawing.

Of course, Olivia was too smart for this and covered her notebook. Olivia really didn't care who saw what she was drawing, but she thought it would be fun and give her some entertainment to see what the guys would do to see what she was drawing.

Munch, deciding to be the forward one just asked. "So, Olivia. What are you drawing?"

"Nothing," Olivia replied.

"Come on! I know your drawing something!" Munch whined. This made everyone laugh this time except Munch.

"I guess I might be," Olivia said.

"How do you "guess" you might be?" Munch asked using air quotes.

"I don't know," Olivia replied. God this is too much fun Olivia thought to herself.

This time Fin tried to use his skills to look, and so he went to try to go to the coffee pot, and just when he started to look she closed it just before he could get a look.

"Ha! I figured you would try that!" Olivia gloated.

"I bet you didn't expect that though," Fin said just after Elliot had snatched the notebook.

"Oh my god! Please give it back!" Olivia pleaded while jumping at Elliot for it. Elliot quickly threw the notebook to Fin. Soon thi9s was turning into a monkey in the middle game for Olivia.

After about 10 passes Elliot was getting tired of this, so he tripped Olivia. When he tripped her though of course it wasn't hard enough to hurt her, but to just momentarily distract her.

While he had the chance, Fin quickly opened it and started laughing. Fin the passes it to Munch, who also burst out laughing. This was all going on while Olivia watched in horror still sitting on the floor.

Munch then passed it to Elliot, who as expected burst out laughing. Olivia them started banging her head on the desk that was behind her.

"Really Liv, you shouldn't do that. We don't need out little artist getting hurt no do we?" Munch joked.

"Munch! If you don't shut up now I swear to god you will never be able to move again!" Olivia threatened. That immediately shut him up.

"Really though Olivia, we didn't think you were that good of an artist! I mean it takes a serious amount of talent to draw what you did!" Elliot told her only half jokingly.

"Yeah, who knew Olivia Benson, hard ass SVU detective, member of the NYPD, and talented cartoonist?" Elliot joked before bursting out laughing.

Olivia just continued banging her head on the desk, mumbling, "This is going to be a long, long, long day."

* * *

Review! Hope you liked my story!

**Olivia**


End file.
